


If You See Her Say Hello

by Tess_WritingCorner



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tess_WritingCorner/pseuds/Tess_WritingCorner
Summary: You met Javier six months ago at a bar. He bought you a drink, gave you that deadly, charming smile, and before you knew it, he was taking you from behind in the back of his car. Ever since then, he would come over whenever he need to blow off some steam. You want something more, but Javier has made it clear he doesn’t want a relationship.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Beginning of the End

“I’m coming over tonight.”

Not a question. An order. All you were to Javier Peña was a willing pussy who never said no. And you didn’t protest. Cause you wanted it, wanted him.

Some guys drank to release stress. Some took drugs. Javier fucked. Rough, hard, ruthless sex. And you loved it. But sometimes…sometimes, you wished that he would make love to you and stay the night.

“I’m working the night shift at the clinic,” you said with a tired sigh. “And you just fucking woke me up, Javi.”

There was a long pause.

“I’ll come over now.”

“Wait, what?” You sat up on the bed. “Aren’t you working?”

“I’ll be quick.”

“Javi-“

_*click*_

You stared at the phone in your hand. So fucking romantic.

*

“Fuck, Javi!” you moaned as he snapped his hips, hitting that sweet spot deep inside that made you quiver. You were lying flat on your stomach and Javi was sitting on top of you, pounding your pussy ferociously. He had been right, he was quick. The moment he got into your apartment, he discarded his clothes as he walked up to you, who was laying on the bed naked, waiting for him. You had pondered whether you should finally say, no thanks, see you around. But then your fucking pussy betrayed you when you saw his hard dick and thought about how damn good he was with it. Without a word, he had yanked you around, climbed on top of you, and slammed into you from behind, grunting with satisfaction as he bottomed out in your tight pussy.

A few minutes later, and the two of you climaxed together, his cock buried balls deep as he swelled inside your clenching walls. A cigarette later, he was already dressed and ready to go.

“I don’t think I can do this anymore,” you said, lying on top of the covers naked, watching as Javi sat at the foot of the bed, tying his shoes.

“What?” Javi looked up at you and laughed. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I’m serious. I want something more. I don’t want to be just…a fuck buddy.”

“And I told you from the start. I’m not looking for a relationship.”

“Yeah, I know, but-”

“Look. We have a good setup here. We’re fucking great in bed together. No goddam feelings getting in the way. You really wanna give that up?”

Javier smiled, seeing the look on your face that told him everything he needed to know.

“Good. I call you,” he said and left.

Sighing, you fell back onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Dammit, he really had you hooked. Yes, you wanted more, but you didn’t want to lose him either. Having a piece of him was better than having nothing at all.

*

“Hey. Are you with me today?”

“Huh?” Javier looked up at Murphy. “Yeah, sorry.”

“What’s wrong with you? Girl trouble?”

Javier huffed. “You know me. I don’t get any girl trouble.”

“Yeah, that’s right.” Murphy chuckled. “You pay for your girls and take the easy way out.”

“Haha, you’re hilarious, you know that?” Javier said sarcastically and looked out the car window. “Heads up. Poison is on the move.”

Murphy followed his gaze and turned the ignition as Poison got into a car and drove off. Javier clenched his jaw and took a deep breath. Finally, something was happening that could take his mind off of you. Whenever he got a quiet moment, you seemed to invade his mind, and refused to let go. All he could think about was how soft your body felt against his…how your lips tasted like strawberries…

_Fuck._

Javier snapped himself out of his thoughts and pulled out his gun. This time, they would get this fucker.

*

“Will you ever stay the night?”

Javi turned his head as he sat against the headboard, smoking a cigarette, and looked down at you with a raised eyebrow. Then he sighed and shook his head.

“You know the answer to that.”

“Will you ever take me to your apartment then?” you asked while teasingly running your finger up and down his hip, smirking as you saw his nipples harden from your touch.

“I don’t know…maybe,” he mumbled as he closed his eyes when you flicked the tip of your tongue across his nipple. “Dammit, baby.”

Javier put out the cigarette and pushed you away over to your stomach, giving your ass a hard spank. You gasped sharply, moaned when his hand slapped your ass again.

“You’re begging for it, you know,” he muttered, his hand around your throat as you turned to your side and his mouth covered yours. Smirking, you sucked his full bottom lip into your mouth and pulled it out slowly before letting it go.

“And you know I love it,” you whispered and gazed deeply into his brown eyes.

Javier’s eyes darkened with lust, then he suddenly pulled away and sat up. “I have to go.”

“Yeah, I know,” you said and turned around with a sigh, tears stinging in your eyes as you stared into the wall while listening as he got dressed and closed the door behind him as he left.

*

You were out with a coworker, grabbing a bite to eat at a food truck when you saw Javier come out the front door of the brothel across the street. A beautiful, petite woman in her early twenties was standing behind him, smiling as he turned around and kissed her goodbye. You felt like you wanted to throw up as your whole world fell apart.

Then Javi turned around and his eyes locked with yours. He froze, his eyes ridden with guilt before he turned away like nothing had happened, like he didn’t even know you, and walked away.

“What’s wrong?” your coworker asked, seeing the upset look on your face.

“Nothing. I just thought I saw someone I know. Guess I was wrong,” you mumbled and pushed back the tears burning in your eyes.

*

You knew you had no right to feel betrayed. There had been no relationship, no commitment between Javi and you. But going to prostitutes…tears swelled up in your eyes and you sank deeper into the hot water in the bathtub. How could he do that? Had he fucked them the whole time he had been fucking you? Fuck, you probably had to check for STDs. Who knew if he used condoms with them? You were on the pill, so you didn’t think it was necessary using a condom. And hell, if you were going to ask him. You never wanted to see the bastard ever again.


	2. Everything changes

“Come on, y/n. Open the door.”

Nothing but silence came from your apartment even though Javier knew you were home. Javier ran his fingers through his hair as he paced back and forth. Dammit. He knocked on the door again.

“It’s not what you think, y/n. Let me in so I can explain.”

There was a long time of silence, then the door finally opened and Javier’s heart broke when he saw your reddened eyes. Fuck. This is exactly why he didn’t do relationships. He always ended up hurting the other one.

“You got five minutes,” you said firmly and stepped aside to let him in. Of course, he was wearing his red shirt that made him look even more gorgeous. Walking back into your living room, you sat down on the couch, crossed your arms, and waited for him to come up with some pathetic excuse.

“Look. She is my informant, okay? I was only there because she had information about one of Escobar’s men who is one of her johns. I couldn’t reveal my position, and I didn’t want to put you at risk. That’s why I ignored you.”

You eyed him up and down, assessing his story. It did sound believable.

“Why the kiss then?”

“It was only if anyone was watching, so they’d think I was just another client. That’s all.”

Turning your head away, you chewed on your bottom lip and looked down at the floor while contemplating his story. Dammit, why did it have to be such a believable story? A part of you was relieved, happy, that he hadn’t slept with that hooker. Another part was still fucking angry with him.

Javier sat down next to you. “Do you really think I would go and fuck a whore when I’m fucking you?”

You shrugged your shoulders and looked up at him, his brown eyes meeting yours. “We don’t really know each other, do we? Like you just said, we just fuck. So no, I don’t know that. I’d like to think you’re a decent person who never would do something like that. But I’ve been wrong about people before.”

Javier sighed. You were right, of course. You knew nothing about him, and he knew nothing about you.

“I’m going to be honest with you, y/n. Before I met you, yeah, I did go to prostitutes. With my job…I don’t want to put anyone close to me at risk. That’s why I don’t do relationships. If feelings are involved…things get more complicated and people end up being hurt.”

Your heart sank as Javi spoke, feeling like he was slipping further and further away from you. “So, why me, then? Why didn’t you just continue paying hookers for sex?”

Javier looked away. Here it comes. The thing that would push you away forever. Maybe it was for the best. It had been a mistake from the start. How could he’d been so stupid to think he wouldn’t start having feelings for you?

“Honestly, in you, I found a way to have sex without paying for it. You were so willing to spread your legs for me. It was the perfect setup.”

You stared at him, wanted to slap that stupid, handsome face of his. But you didn’t. Because you had agreed to it when he suggested the - sex with no strings attached - agreement. You could’ve said no, but you didn’t. You had been more than eager to consent, both shocked and excited that this handsome, attractive man wanted to have sex with you. You had jumped in with your head first and had no idea what was waiting for you. Sighing, you looked up at him and smiled tiredly.

“Look, Javi. You know I have feelings for you, and it’s obvious that you don’t, that you don’t want a relationship. And I can’t go on like this anymore. So, I think it’s best if we go our separate ways.”

Javier clenched his jaw, then he gave you a short nod, knowing it was probably for the best, for the both of you.

“Alright. If that’s what you want.”

“It is.” Could he hear the second doubt in your voice?

Javier hesitated for a moment, then he leaned in and kissed you on the cheek.

“Goodbye, y/n,” he mumbled softly and then stood up, leaving you with the tingling warmth of his lips on your skin.

*

Javier buried himself in work, laid all his attention on catching Escobar. They were close sometimes, but the asshole always managed to slip out of their grasp. At night, he buried his cock in whatever pussy he could pay to release his frustration and to bury the memories of you deep in the back of his mind. It proved to be hard. All he saw while pounding into some whore, was the image of your soft body underneath him and your beautiful, pleasured face when you came.

“Who is y/n?”

“Huh?” Javier looked up at the hooker getting dressed as he took another drag on the cigarette.

“You moaned her name when you came.”

Javier pulled out his wallet from his jeans lying on the floor and handed over a bundle of money. “I pay you for sex, not to talk.”

The girl pursed her lips, yanked the money out of his hand, and left without another word.

*

Weeks turned to months and you had your hands full at the clinic ever since the war against Escobar had escalated. Sometimes, you thought about going back to America, but you never did. The work you did here at the free clinic was far more important than anything you could do at home. Then there was Javier. A part of you wished that he would knock on your door one day and say that he refused to let you go, that he had been wrong, and that he loved you more than anything. But that was only wishful thinking. After three months you had given up on ever seeing him again.

Then came the day that would change your life forever.

It was a Saturday and you were on your way home from working the night shift. Rounding a house, you bumped into a guy who came running, and everything that happened after that was a blur. The only thing you remember was hearing the gunshot and a familiar voice screaming your name as a numbing pain spread in your belly. The last thing you saw before everything went black was Javier’s face staring down at you in panic.


	3. You're my end and my beginning

Javier sat beside the hospital bed, anxiously stroking his thumb as he kept his eyes on your pale face as you slept. You looked so fragile, so helpless underneath the covers. The doctors had been able to get the bullet out and reassured him that you would recover a hundred percent. Still, it had been 12 hours and you hadn’t woken up yet. Dammit, why did you have to be at that place? At that exact time? Despite his every effort to keep you away from the dangers in his life, you had still ended up hurt. Perhaps, the best way to keep you safe was to keep you close to him, so he could protect you.

Murphy came over to tell him that Messina needed them both back at work, but Javier refused to leave your side. He needed to be there when you woke up.

“Who is this girl anyway?”

“Someone I care about.”

Murphy raised an eyebrow. “A hooker?”

Javier clenched his jaw and shook his head. “No.”

Murphy’s eyebrow rose higher. “Really? Why don’t I know about her?”

Javier looked up at his partner. “Because it was nothing. Or so I thought,” he mumbled and looked back down on you.

“Well, I never thought I would see Javier Peña in love,” Murphy said with a smirk as he leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed over his chest.

Javier glared at Murphy. “Weren’t you in a hurry?”

Murphy chuckled. “Fine, fine. I get the message. Just get back when she’s awake, alright?”

Javier nodded and turned his attention back to you, not noticing when Murphy left.

*

Slowly, your conscious mind was coming back to life. The first thing you noticed was the dull pain in your stomach. Frowning, you wondered where that came from, then your memories flooded your mind. The gunshot echoed in your head and panic spiked your heart. Snapping your eyes open, they started flicking back and forth as your heart began pounding at an increasingly rapid pace. W-What happened? Where were you??!

“Hey, hey, hey….shhhhh…it’s alright. I’m here,” you heard a familiar voice whisper, felt familiar, warms hands on your shoulders.

“Javi?” You frowned, seeing his face looking down at you with concern. “You…you were there…I saw you.”

Javier closed his eyes in guilt. “Yes.”

“What happened?”

Javier slumped back on the chair. “We were chasing one of Escobar’s men. There were shots fired. And you got caught in the crossfire.”

Stunned, you stared at him. “Everything happened so fast. I…" Tears formed in your eyes. “I couldn’t…”

“Hey, everything is okay now.” Javier took your hand, his eyes closed as he kissed the back of it. “I’m so sorry you got mixed up in this.”

“Javi…” Your heart fluttered when you saw this new, vulnerable side of him.

“I love you,” Javi said softly as he looked up at you with those beautiful, dark eyes of his.

“W-What?” All air left your lungs and you stared at him in shock. Did you just hear him right? Fuck, you were still unconscious, weren’t you? But the warmness in his kind eyes told you everything you needed to know.

“I love you, y/n. And I’m taking you home to my apartment until you have recovered.”

“I…” Tears formed in your eyes and you smiled softly. “I love you too, Javi.”

Javier smiled and stood up, leaning down over you as he palmed your cheek. His lips brushed yours, soft, delicately like butterfly wings, just long enough for you to inhale his breath, feel the warmth of his skin, and taste the subtle flavor of his latest cigarette. It was a kiss that spoke more than a thousand words. In his kiss, you felt home.

*

“So, I finally got to see your apartment,” you said with a cheeky smile as Javi helped you inside. Javier gave you a meaningful glare but chuckled when he saw the teasing twinkle in your eyes. He put down your bag on the floor and helped you sit down on the couch. You grimaced as you lifted your legs to lay them down on the couch. Javier examined your face with concern.

“You alright?”

“Yes.” You nodded and smiled faintly. “It still hurts, but the wound has started to heal. It’s mostly bruised now.”

“That’s good.” Javier returned your faint smile. “Just relax and watch some tv, and I’ll get dinner started.”

You took his hand as he was about to leave, smiled up at him as he looked down at you.

“Thank you.”

Javier smiled and leaned down, kissing you on the forehead before he went into the kitchen. Sighing, you found the remote next to you on the couch and put on the tv, watched some lame soap opera instead of the news. It only reminded you of what happened and you were too fucking tired of all the shit going on in Colombia.

*

An unnerving scream startled Javier out of his sleep, and he sat up with a jolt. Staring down at you with wide eyes and bated breaths, he saw your wet cheeks and your body bathing in a cold sweat with the sheets twisted around your limbs.

“Hey, hey…shhhhh….it’s alright, mi querida,” Javier hushed and took you into his arms, softly rocking you out of your sleep.

Eyes flying open, your heart hammered hard against your ribcage as you stared up at Javi. Oh, thank God, it was only a dream! Clinging onto his arms, you pressed your ear against his chest. There…there it was. The steady sound of his heartbeat. It always soothed your soul, calmed the anxious thoughts in your head.

“Was it the usual dream?” Javier asked, his voice soft and melancholic.

You nodded. It had been two months and you still had nightmares every night, even though you went to a psychologist. She had said that, although the wound was mostly healed, the psychological wounds would take longer to repair.

Javi lifted your chin and brushed his lips against yours in that sweet, gentle way you loved, but you were ready for more. Moaning softly, you slid your hand around his neck and deepened the kiss, earning a breathy groan from Javi’s lips. Your hand traced down his lean chest, over his flat stomach until you reached the waistline of his boxers. There, you reached lower down and cupped his bulge. He was already hard, twitching in your hand as you squeezed him through the fabric of his underwear.

Javi groaned and pulled away from the kiss, chest heaving as he gazed deeply into your eyes. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” you panted, your pussy aching to feel him inside you. It had been so long, almost six months since the last time.

Growling, Javier took off his boxers and stood up on his knees to help you off with your panties. Tossing them aside, he spread your legs and laid down on top of you, looking into your eyes as he pushed inside you.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he breathed, bit his lip, and groaned as your walls tightened around him, welcoming him inside.

Gasping when he filled you up, you looked up into his eyes as you wrapped your arms around his neck, eyes growing big with pleasure as he started thrusting at a slow and steady pace.

Javier took it slow and gentle, made sure he wasn’t too rough so that you wouldn’t feel any discomfort. Watching your blissful face and hearing your lustful moans took all his willpower not to turn you over and fuck you hard into the mattress until you screamed in ecstasy.

Javier changed position so you laid on your side with him behind you. Lifting your leg over his thigh, he slid his hand between your legs and stroke your clit, bringing you swiftly to orgasm.

Gasping as his fingers rubbed your sensitive clit, you felt that familiar warmth of pleasure spread in your belly. Hips bucking erratically, you came, body stiffening as your orgasm surged through your body.

Javier caught your lips amid your orgasm, groaned as your clenching walls pulled him over the edge with you, your breaths mingling as he kissed you through your climax.

“I love you,” he mumbled and nuzzled his nose against your neck.

“I love you too,” you whispered and smiled tiredly but happily.

Javier smiled and kissed your neck. Your lives together might be rocky and complicated, but he was going to do anything to keep you safe. Then, when all this was over, he would take you far away from this godforsaken country and never look back.


End file.
